In hairdressing one of the main considerations is the comfort of the user since various hairdressing procedures, particularly shampooing may require an extended period of time where the user is subjected to a hairdressing procedure. There have, for example, been complaints regarding discomfort during the rinsing of permanent waves because the rods are wrapped too closely around the users neck when placed to rinse the user's hair, thus causing discomfort and even pain. Serious problems may also occur for user's having neck and back medical conditions. Additionally, improper rinsing may result from the closeness of the rods to the wash stand and also because of discomfort to the user. In certain hairdressing procedures it is necessary for the user to hold and raise her head for proper rinsing. For various reasons this sometimes results in the user's clothing becoming wet or even damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,244 discloses a headrest for shampoo purposes. In that patent, the headrest consists of members which span across a wash stand with a tubular member mounted at about the central portion of the sink. A U-shaped rod is connected to the tubular member to engage the side of the head so that the head is disposed above the wash stand and water and soap dripping from the top of the head will fall into the wash stand bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,580 relates to a neck support for shampoo bowls. In use, the back of the user's neck would be placed in the depression provided in the neck support with the neck support itself being mounted directly to the shampoo bowl so that the user's head is disposed in generally the central area above the bowl.